Can't you Tell that I'm a Girl?
by Talia Iyami
Summary: Patricia Parker, the fem! Version of Peter Parker has been living at the Avengers tower ever since her aunt and uncle were killed. She now fights crime as Spiderman, with no one but the Avengers knowing that Spiderman is a she. Her life now consists of school, bullies, supervillains and the embarassing moments of her new, albeit dysfunctional family. All characters belong to Marvel
1. You say escort, I say babysitter

**Sorry about putting my Digimon story on hold. I'll try and keep updating the Shadows of Trust, but it may be a while. I need to "be in the moment" so to speak, to write a story. And honestly all I've felt like writing is a (slightly) AU kind of thing for Marvel. So I'll be doing this for a while till I'm out of this funk I'm in. Again, I'm terribly sorry. Please let me know if you like this, and if I capture the characters right. **

_This features Petricia (Peh-trish-ah) Parker, the female version of Peter Parker. (Don't like gender swap? Turn back now please.) She has no family left, as the robber she let get away killed both her uncle AND aunt. She now lives at the Avengers tower where the Avengers (mostly Tony and Steve, but really it's Tony) dote on, tease and usually embarrass her. She is not adopted by any of them, (so idk how she is legally living there, use your imagination because I fail) so this is not superfamily. Though the Avengers are somewhat considered by me to be one, big, happy, albeit dysfunctional and destructive, family. As Spiderman (yes SpiderMAN, all will be explained in the story) she is a sort of 'reserve' member of the Avengers._

**Patricia: **In other words? I'm too young.

**Me: **Yeah, that. Exactly what she said. Enjoy!

**Patricia:** She does not own Marvel or any of its characters.

Patricia frowned underneath her mask. She was currently in the guise of Spiderman, and being sent off on a mission by Fury. With an 'escort' accompanying her on it of course. So here she was on a S.H.E.I.L.D. jet with her 'escort' of the day. And she was getting sick of it.

The man clad in black with arrows in a quiver on his back turned to face her. He held a bow in his hand and from the look on his face Patricia guessed he could sense her not-so-happy mood.

"What's eating you?" he asked.

"What's 'eating me' Hawkeye, is that I still haven't gone on one solo mission before." Patricia responded. "And patrol doesn't count!"

Hawkeye, having been cutoff, closed his mouth and then shrugged. "What do you expect, your only 15."

"16." She corrected. "And that's not my point. He's doing it based on my age and not my experience! I think I've proved I have plenty of it!"

"Like you did in the symbiote incident?" Hawkeye questioned dryly.

Patricia was grateful for the full face mask, you couldn't see how red her face I had gotten. She bet it rivaled the red of her costume. "Sh-shut up." She spat back.

"Look you have to prove yourself, and you haven't yet."

"How the heck am I supposed to prove myself if I'm always forced to go on missions in some form of group?!" she argued.

"I believe the term is 'escort.'" Hawkeye mocked, mimicking Fury's expression and stance, over exaggerating the tone the director of S.H.E.I.L.D. had used when he put her on this mission.

Patricia huffed and crossed her arms. "You say escort, I say babysitter." She uttered.

At that Hawkeye laughed and returned his attention to the skies.

So that's the first chapter. The others should be longer. R&R and no flaming please.


	2. Hired to Squash

**I don't own any of the characters, Marvel does. ****Or is it Disney….**

_Patricia has natural webbing, but she still has those web shooter gauntlets when she needs a special kind of webbing. (A/N like when fighting Hydroman or whatever)_

"_thoughts"_

"speech"

Patricia was currently at school, talking with her two friends; Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy.

"Ugh, I hate Physics." Gwen groaned.

"It's not that bad." Patricia countered.

"That's easy for you to say! You're the modern female Einstein!" Gwen exclaimed, throwing her hands upwards.

"Look, how about this? I'll help you in Physics, if you help me avoid Flash after school today." Patricia offered.

"Deal."

"You know, you could report that guy to the principal. He is technically harassing you." Harry stated.

"Yeah, but then Flash would start bagging on me for being a snitch." Patricia paused, then added "That or the cheerleaders would."

The three shuddered at the thought and gathered up their stuff just in time for the final school bell to ring.

"Come on, this way. I know exactly where Flash is waiting. We'll go around this way." Gwen says, gesturing with the hand not full of textbooks for them to follow.

-later that evening-

Patricia sighed, completely bored out of her mind. She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking of something to do to pass the time. She had finished tutoring Gwen a couple hours ago, and her homework was done in less than that.

"There's got to be something to do around here." Patricia groaned.

"Hey, Ladybug!" Clint's voice came over the intercom in her room.

Patricia groaned again, this time in annoyance. She hated it when Hawkeye called her that. She hated when anyone called her a bug or insect. Because spiders are arachnids, not insects.

Pushing the button on the intercom she responded "What do you want feather brain?"

"There's some guy in a rhino suit rampaging in a rhino suit downtown. And he's got some dude in a yellow quilt helping him." Clint's voice crackled over the system.

"E-excuse me, a _rhino _suit?!" Patricia stuttered. "But what does this have to do with me? Wouldn't Fury be sending one of you guys instead?"

"Usually yes, but…"

"But what?" she asked, already getting suited up.

"The rhino dude and his pal are asking for Spiderman."

"Right, of course they are." Patricia spat sarcastically.

Cutting off the transmission, she pulled the mask over her head. Heading towards the window in her room, she propped it opened and jumped up into a crouching position on the sill. Looking out in the direction of downtown, she could see smoke and hear the destruction being caused by the two goons on a riot. Patricia sighed, shaking her head.

"Well I _did_ ask for something to do didn't I?" she muttered to no one in particular. She then jumped out the window and began to web her way down town.

-downtown-

"We'll ask one more time" a voice growled. The "man in the quilt" was holding an officer up by the front of his collar. He held a gauntlet that was hooked to his wrist, with a rounded piece sitting on top in the man's face. "Where is Spiderman."

*THWAP*

The villain dropped the officer in surprise when something sticky blocked his vision. When he finally ripped it off the officer was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright insect! Show yourself!" the villain shouted, holding both his arms out with the gauntlets facing up.

"Why does everyone call me that?!" Patricia spat. Her years of practicing ventriloquism paid off. With the way her costume filled out and how good she had gotten at making her voice masculine, you would never expect the infamous wall-crawler to be a she.

"Spiders are arachnids, not insects!" Patricia jumped into view on top of a street lamp. "So what the heck am I supposed to call you anyway?"

"The names Shocker, bug." He growled. Patricia scowled beneath her mask. _"Again with the bug insults!"_

Shocker fired sonic pulses from his gauntlets, but Patricia simply leaped high of the lamp and landed behind Shocker. She then used round house kick and struck Shocker across the back, sending him flying across the street and into a wall.

"That's it?" Patricia muttered when Shocker showed no signs of movement. "Lame."

Patricia's spider sense started going crazy and around the same time the ground started to shake.

"Woa-oah! An earthquake?!" Patricia shouted, trying to maintain her balance.

"eeeeeAAHHHHHHH!"

Patricia didn't even blink as she executed a back flip out of the way of the guy in the rhino suit.

Patricia stood up and raise an eyebrow at the man before her. The guy was huge, though most of it was probably the suit, and looked like a rhino. He even had a horn on the top of his head. The only part of him the suit didn't cover was his face.

"So what's your name? Hornhead?" Patricia stated nonchalantly.

The larger man growled "The name's Rhino pipsqueak, and I'm gonna squash you good."

"Rhino? Really, that's the best you could come up with?"

"eeeAHHHH!" Patricia jumped up on the wall just in time to miss Rhino's fists. She noted that it left a pretty good sized crater in the ground though.

"hnnnn, so you've got brauns obviously." Patricia mused. "But something tells me you're lacking in the brains department.

"I got as much brains as I need to know smashing you gets me a lot of green." Rhino spat.

He charged again and punched at the wall Patricia was perched on causing it to crumble. Patricia jumped out of the way…

And right into a blast from Shocker.

"oofff!" Patricia stood up, grunting a little from the pain. She didn't have time to dodge the next punch from the Rhino.

"Okay. Ow. That hurt." Patricia shook her head looking between the two. It was then that she came up with a solution to her problem.

Jumping to doge Shocker's blasts, she once again got behind the villain. Only this time she webbed his gauntlets and redirected their fire towards Rhino. Rhino covered his face as he was pushed back a bit by the blast.

"Eerrrgh! Wait till I get my hands on you." Rhino took off charging for Spiderman as Shocker ripped his gauntlets free. Spiderman webbed Shocker, pinning his arms to his sides.

Shocker ripped the webs and went to move out of the way only to find that Patricia had webbed his feet to the ground.

"What?!" Looks up to see Rhino is still charging in his direction. "N-no wait! Don't you idiot!"

Patricia jumped out of the way at the last minute, avoiding Rhino's charge completely. Shocker however was not so lucky. He wound up K.O.'d and halfway down the block from Rhino's attack. Patricia meanwhile had been rummaging through the rubble and found a sturdy piece of metal.

"There you are you little brat." "Imma bop you with my horn."

"Pfftft." Patricia quickly slapped her hand over her mouth before she went into a full blown laughing fit.

Rhino looks at the piece of metal in her hands. "You really think that's gonna hurt me?" He charged at Patricia once again who just stood there biding her time.

"I figure the suit was indestructible to a certain point, but you however" Patricia jumped upon top of Rhino's head as he tried to hit her. "not so much." Having raised the metal above her head, she brought it down hard and fast right onto Rhino's fully exposed forehead. Rhino swayed a little on his feet before falling forward, barely conscious. Patricia knelt down in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You mentioned something about 'getting green for squashing me.'" Patricia drolled. "Who hired you to kill me?"

"hAHaha." Rhino's voiced wavered as is consciousness did. "You really think I'd tell you?"

His head dropped forward, only it stayed down this time. Webbing Shocker to a street lamp, feet off the ground, she took his gauntlets and webbing them to the wall. She then took a large metal girder and managed to bend it so it wrapped around rhino's arms. There was no way he could get up off the ground without them, not with how much that suit weighs.

Patricia stood up and winced, hand grabbing at her side where the Rhino punched her "owowowowow. Just great."

She looked back up and saw someone on a nearby rooftop.

"hey, you!" Patricia shouted, running towards the building. "What're you-"Patricia had climbed onto the roof, only to find whoever it was disappeared. She did notice however, the person was kind enough to leave a calling card. Picking the piece of paper up, she found that it only had one word written on it.

"Kingpin?"


	3. It's my Fault, and I'm so Sorry

**I don't own Marvel or any of its characters.**

"mmph." Patricia blinked blearily, her tired eyes not having adjusted to the sun yet. Getting out of bed and stretching, she found herself wincing in pain. She went over to her mirror and pulled up her shirt and grimaced at the sight. There was a large, ugly, purple bruise where Rhino had hit her.

"Lovely, frickin' lovely." Patricia muttered, yanking her shirt back down. And they hadn't been the only villains gunning for her. Just a couple weeks ago she fought some dude called the Hobgoblin, someone called the Scorpion the week before that and the Spider Slayer incident before that.

"_I __really__ hate robots."_

Patricia grabbed a pair of slight baggy jeans and a short sleeved hoodie. She was often made fun of for being small chested and having little to no curves. When it wasn't really true. She just wore baggy clothing.

Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but frown. She wasn't exactly…._pretty._ She had plain brown hair, no highlights or natural glow or whatever to it that reached halfway down her back. She didn't have very defined cheekbones and her face was roundish instead of smooth and narrow like most girls her age were. Her lips were small, but did have color. Her legs seemed kind of scrawny to her, as did her arms. Her nose was small, but not in a good way. She did like her eyes though. They were this dark icy blue, but they were also a bright color at the same time. It was the only part of herself she did like. She sighed, still hating her self image, and knowing that it was one of the reasons why she was picked on, she pulled on her shoes and gathered up her school work. She brushed her hair last, because it took so long. Her hair wasn't just long, it was thick. Like, super thick. (A/N exactly like my hair, thicker hair really is harder to take care of) It was when she was heading to breakfast that she glanced at her alarm clock.

-kitchen-

"crud crud crud crud crud crud." Patricia shot through the kitchen and into the elevator.

"Late again?" Steve asked not even bothering to look up from his paper.

"Do you really need to ask?" Tony questioned, heading back down to the lab with his cup of coffee.

-school-

Patricia breathed a sigh of relief as she barely made it to her class on time.

"Class if I may have your attention?" Miss Meriwether called out. "We have two students who are transferring from Bayville for a short while. Miss Katherine Pryde and Miss….uh" The teacher adjusted her glasses and looked carefully at her clipboard "uh, Rogue?"

"Like hi, you can call me Kitty." The girl wore a soft looking yellow and pink baby doll top and a pair of capris. She had on a pair of pink and white converse. She had her long, dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and her eyes were brown. She seemed to be the cheerful, chipper type who always smiled.

"You already heard mah name, but it's Rogue." This girl was the exact opposite of kitty. She wore a green top that had one black shoulder strap that looked like it buckled on to the rest of the shirt. She wore a long sleeve black fish net shirt over it and a pair of jeans that flared out at the bottom. She wore a pair of black combat boots, dark green eye shadow and purple lipstick. She had very fair skin, it was almost white, and her hair was long and brown with a white streak running through it. She also wore a pair of black gloves with green trimming. She screamed a "don't mess with me" attitude.

"Let's see, there are two empty seats over there next to Patricia." Miss Meriwether didn't even look up from her clipboard as she pointed in Patricia's direction with her pen.

"Like, hi. Your name is Patricia?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah." Patricia whispered back. "What's Bayville like?"

"Small, quaint-"

"boring." Rogue cut her off.

Kitty scowled in the goth girl's direction before turning back to Patricia "Ignore her."

"Ahem." The three girls looked up to find Miss Meriwether and the whole class looking at them. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class ladies?"

"No, sorry mam." Patricia muttered, her face turning bright red.

-lunchroom-

"Ugh, why do even put up with that jerk." Rogue growled, jerking her head in Flash's direction.

"Because if I do anything about it, it only gets worse." Patricia replied.

"Honestly it scares me how much he reminds me of Duncan." Kitty muttered.

Rogue let out a snort of laughter while Patricia just looked confused.

"Who's-"

"Hey, Kitty! Rogue! Over here!" a German accented voice called out, cutting Patricia's question off.

Heading over to the table the voice came from, and Patricia being dragged along, they came across two boys and a girl.

"Like, guys this is Patricia. She helped us find our way around here today." Kitty gestured towards Patricia who sort of just meekly waved.

"Hello, my name's Jean." She was the only girl currently at the table. She had long red hair and green eyes, was tall and had a model kind of look going for her. She was wearing a green top with sleeves that stopped just before the elbows and a pair of jeans.

The kid with the German accent spoke up next. "And I'm Kurt."

He had dark blue, medium length hair and grayish eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with a brown jacket and cargo pants.

"I'm Scott." This boy was tall, with brown hair and, well she couldn't tell what color eyes. He was wearing a pair of red tinted sunglasses. He had on a blue short sleeved shirt and tan slacks. He obviously worked out, given how well muscled he was.

"Come on sit with us!" Kitty exclaimed, half shoving Patricia down at the table.

"So what's New York like anyway?" Jean asked. "We only arrived yesterday, so we haven't really looked around."

"Well, it's…interesting." Patricia answered.

"How so?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow at her tone.

"Well New York has to deal with a lot of super villains or other worldly enemies." Patricia replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It can't be that often." Kurt argued, but the look on Patricia's face told him otherwise. "Can it?"

Patricia looked to the side and shrugged her shoulders again. "I'd just avoid down town if I were you and be careful at night. Oh, and don't go anywhere near Hell's Kitchen."

"Hell's Kitchen?" Rogue asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really bad part of the city, the worst actually. Extremely dangerous." Patricia replied.

Lunch went on normally, the group telling each other a little about their selves. The final school bell rang and everyone left to go home.

Well, everyone except Patricia that is. She headed to the flower shop and bought two dark red roses.  
She then hailed a taxi and told the driver her designation.

"_I don't know why, I just feel like visiting them today."_ Patricia mused in her head. She wasn't smiling, not in the slightest.

The taxi dropped her off at her destination and she paid the driver. She watched him leave before turning around and walking through the large iron gates. She walked along the pathway, knowing the way to her destination by heart. She then veered off the path and stooped in front of two smooth, marked stones.

_Here lies Benjamin Parker_

_Loving Uncle, wonderful man, devoted Husband_

_H__ere lies May Parker_

_Loving Aunt, caring woman, beautiful wife_

Placing one of the roses on both graves Patricia sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Hi Uncle Ben, Aunt May. It's me, Patricia. Schools okay I guess, still get picked on a lot. But I do what you told me, I just ignore them and walk away." Patricia muttered.

She wiped her eyes on the back of her arm and swallowed before continuing.

"I'm still doing what I can as Spiderman, though I'm nowhere near the big leagues yet. I know you would worry Aunt May, but I have to do this. It's my fault you're gone because I didn't do anything."

Patricia felt tears run down her cheeks, but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

"I, I let that robber run past me. I made no attempt to stop him just because I was bitter. I'm so sorry, If I had known he would-" Patricia paused, shaking her head.

"No, I shouldn't be making an excuse for what I did. I looked the other way once, and I'll never do it again. It's like you always said Uncle Ben; with great power, comes great responsibility. I take responsibility for my actions that night, and I still do now. And I take responsibility as Spiderman to do what's right, to do what I should've done that night."

Patricia wiped at her eyes, sniffing, before standing up.

"Bye Uncle Ben, Aunt May. I'll come visit again soon." Patricia walked towards the path, but paused and looked over her shoulder. "I love you guys, so much."

And with that she headed home.

**Okay, I cried when writing this last part. ;_; **

**Wah, I'm sorry Patricia. Okay, yes the X-men are here, but no I am not going too fast. They're going to be here for a while, so there will be a couple chapters with them before an actual team up.**

**Read and Review as always please, and no flames.**


	4. Rotten Day

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.**

Patricia went through her morning routine of getting ready, only this time she was actually able to eat breakfast. She frowned when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her eyes pink and slightly puffy. She had cried almost all of last night. She was not in a good mood today.

"Morning sunshine, you just might be on time today." Clint greeted cheerfully.

"Mmmph." Patricia grunted in reply, nibbling at her toast half-heartedly.

Clint frowned. "You okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine. I'm just a little depressed is all." Patricia muttered, not looking up.

"Does it have to do with school?" Steve asked.

Patricia shook her head. "No, no." she paused, setting down her toast and rubbing at her eyes hoping no one noticed.

Unfortunately for her, Clint did.

"Are you crying?"

Patricia paused, not responding.

"Patricia-" Steve began.

"I visited them yesterday, my family you know?" Patricia cutoff. "I just can't help but feel a little sad, mm-kay."

Steve's expression softened as did Clint's. "If you need someone to talk to-"

"I-I'm fine Steve. Really I am. I better get going or I'll be late." Patricia walked to the elevator, waving without turning around. "See ya later."

After the doors closed Clint and Steve exchanged concerned looks.

-at school-

"Hey Patrcia." Kitty greeted as she walked into class.

Patricia forced a smile. "Hey."

"You alright?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sad today is all."

"Does it have anything to do with that Flash jerk?" Kitty asked, scowling when she said his name.

"As if he could make sad, no he only annoys me." Patricia responded. "I'd rather not talk about it though."

"Okay." Kitty said quietly, exchanging a worried look with Rogue when Patricia put her head face down on the table.

-hallway-

School was almost over, thank goodness. Patricia's day had been rotten. Flash stole her favorite book and tossed it in a puddle, effectively ruining it. She had snapped at Harry when he wouldn't stop asking her what was wrong and even though he said it was okay and accepted her apology she still felt rotten. She missed lunch because Flash had shoved her in her locker; Jean had to let her out. She just wanted to go home and lock herself in her room with graham crackers and nutella. (A/N Chocolate is a comfort food right?) She walked down the steps and along the building, heading in the direction of home.

However as it would have it fate, and the cheerleaders, had other plans. The minute she walked under an open window she was soaked in a red liquid. It was warm, sticky and smelled awful. She realized that it was juice from raw meat. Everyone outside and the cheerleaders above started laughing, pointing at her as they did so. Then they began to shout out insults at her.

"Loser!"

"Nerd!"

"Ugly!"

"That look suits you Parker!"

Normally this wouldn't bother Patricia, she was used to it. But with how bad today had been, and with her visit yesterday having put her in a depressed mood, she just couldn't stop it.

She burst out in tears and ran off crying. She didn't look at anyone as she forced her way through the crowds. She was tripped as she made it out, landing in a mud puddle to top of her perfect day.  
People began to laugh harder as she picked herself up and ran home.

-Kitty's POV-

"I can't believe they would do something so mean!" Kitty exclaimed, gesturing towards where Patricia had been standing when she got soaked.

"Bullying is one thing, but that's going too far. " Scott agreed, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?" Jean asked worried.

"She said she didn't let that kind of stuff bother her." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah but today might be a different story." Rogue said.

"How so?" Jean asked, turning her head to her goth friend.

"She seemed really depressed toady, but ah don't know why. She wouldn't tell us what was wrong." Rogue answered, biting her lower lip.

Jean stared off in the direction Patricia had run off in before turning back to the others. "Come on, we need to head home."

-Avengers tower-

Patricia was currently sitting in the shower, the water having cleaned off the blood and juice but not the smell. She was just sitting there, head buried in her knees. Her body would shake every now and then from the shuddering breaths she took as she cried. She had gone straight to her bedroom and locked it when she was done. She didn't bother to grab the nutella or the graham crackers on her way there. She didn't want to face the others and wasn't really hungry anymore. Patricia was curled into a ball on her bed, still crying when someone knocked at her door.

"Patricia?" came a muffled voice on the other side.

She recognized it as Bruce. "Yeah?' she called out hoarsely.

"Are you okay? Tony told me you came home covered in mud and blood from raw meat. What happened?"

"Nothing, just a shitty prank by the cheerleaders." She rolled over to face the wall. "Again."

"He said you were crying. You never cry from these so called pranks." He said, emphasizing the word 'pranks' sarcastically.

"Today was just a rotten day." Patricia responded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just want to be left alone right now."

"Well, okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Patricia flinched, not really wanting to go out and eat with the others. "I-I'm not really hungry." She called out.

There was a pause before Bruce answered. "Okay. I'll leave your dish outside the door for you."

"mm-kay, thanks." Patricia muttered.

She uncurled herself and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy and her nose was red as well. She later fell asleep, having cried herself out. She never did eat the dinner left outside her door.

**Geez, these chapters are getting long. Poor Patricia though.**

**Read and Review please, no flames.**


	5. The XMen

**I don't own Marvel or any of its characters.**

Patricia was really glad it was Saturday. She didn't want to go to school at all. She headed off to the training room for her usual class with Natasha in her fighting skills.

"Do you mind telling me what happened yesterday?" Natasha asked, aiming a punch at Patricia's head.

Patricia blocked the punch with her arm. "It was just a rotten day that went from bad to worse." She threw a right straight at Natasha.

"You cried. You never cry. Not at something like that." Natasha landed a punch, staggering Patricia.

"I visited their graves two days ago, so I was kind of depressed when I woke up yesterday." Patricia ducked to avoid a kick, and then swept her leg, taking Natasha's legs out from under her. "With all the crap that happened, that last thing just kind of broke the camel's back you know?"

She got up, as did Natasha since the lesson was over for the day.

"You really should consider seeing someone Patricia. It's almost been a year and every time you visit them it leaves you depressed for days." Natasha told her.

"I don't need to see anyone." Patricia argued.

Whatever Natasha was about to say next was cut off by Clint walking through the doors.

"Hey Nat, we got to go." Clint jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door. "Fury needs us on a mission ASAP."

Natasha nodded, before turning back to Patricia. Only to find that she had taken the opportunity Clint's interruption gave her to sneak off. Frowning, she headed off to change.

-Patricia's room-

Patricia was currently on the computer when a message popped up. She opened it, seeing as it was from Kitty.

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah' she messaged back. 'It was just a bad day.'

'That was more than a bad day. Why were you so sad yesterday?"

Patricia sighed through her nose. She might as well tell her.

'okay, I've got a lot to tell you. First I'm living at the Avengers Tower.'

'WHAT?! WHY?!'

'Because I had nowhere else to go. My parents died when I was five and my uncle and aunt have raised me ever since."

'So what happened to them?'

'They're the reason I was so upset yesterday. Almost a year ago I came home to find out a robber had broken into the house.'

'What happened?'

Patricia could sense the hesitation in the message, even though she wasn't actually there to see it.

'My Uncle didn't comply, and the robber was armed.'

'Oh my gosh.'

'I guess my Aunt was trying to revive Uncle Ben when he shot her. I went and visited their graves the day before yesterday.'

'Oh, so that's why- but wait. You seemed to be really depressed, like something was eating at you.'

'There was. Their deaths are my fault.'

'Wha- why would you say that?'

'There was this guy who robbed a store, and I was kind of bitter at the store owner.'

'And?'

'The store owner never saw him take the money, but I did. I didn't say anything or stop him when he ran out of the store.'

'But I still don't understand.'

'I later found out that the man who had broken into my house, was the man I didn't stop at the store.'

-later that night-

Patricia found herself suiting up for a mission with Cap. They were meeting up with a group who called themselves the X-Men. She read up a bit on them from files she had access to. She knew they were a group of mutants who fought to protect mutant and human kind. They usually tried to do things peacefully first though, and were trying to make peace between humans and mutants.

As she and Captain America headed toward the rendezvous point she recalled that this was to help track down a guy called Magneto. Apparently he was the exact opposite of the X Men, and sought to eradicate or enslave human kind so mutants were the "dominate species" so to speak. By now they had reached the rendezvous point and the three they were supposed to meet up with were already there. There was an older man who looked to be in a foul mood. Another was a younger boy wearing a red visor and there was a boy who was blue, furry, had three fingered hands, a tail, fangs and pointed ears.

"Wolverine." Captain America spoke, breaking the silence and nodding in the direction of the older man.

"Cap." Wolverine responded, his voice sounding gruff.

Patricia raised an eyebrow. _"They know each other?"_

"This is Cyclops," Wolverine jerked his head at the boy with the visor "and Nightcrawler." He nodded at the blue demon boy next.

"This is Spiderman." Captain America pointed Patricia.

"I thought you'd be taller." Wolverine growled.

"Sorry to disappoint." Patricia muttered.

Wolverine just grunted before turning around, gesturing with his hand to follow them. "Come on."

They followed Wolverine to an abandoned warehouse near the harbor.

"I found his scent here, but not Magneto himself."

"His _scent?_" Patricia asked.

"Wolverine has adamantium claws, healing abilities and a strong sense of smell." Cyclops answered her.

Patricia nodded, and the group headed into the warehouse.

"Alright, we should look for any evidence or clues that might tell us what Magneto's up to." Captain America said. "Spiderman you look above, we'll look around down here."

"Nightcrawler go with him."

"Yah Wolverine." His voice had a German accent.

As the two of them climbed up Patricia couldn't help but notice that something about this Nightcrawler and Cyclops seemed familiar. She shoved that thought into the back of her head though and focused on the task at hand.

"So what is that you can do?" Patricia asked.

"I teleport, here watch." There was a BAMPF sound and Nightcrawler was gone, leaving only a cloud that smelled like brimstone behind. It was then that Patricia realized he was behind her.

"Don't even think about it." She said turning to face him.

Nightcrawler fell back in surprise. "W-wait, how did you know-"

"My senses are heightened so I can sort of, 'feel' a presence. But only if they're close enough." Patricia answered. "What does Cyclops do?"

"He fires a concussive blast from his eyes." Nightcrawler answered.

"So I assume that visor is ruby tinted?"

"Uh, yah." Nightcrawler said, looking shocked. "How did you know?"

"I assumed the visor was there so he could focus his power, and given what his power is it would take some sturdy material that wouldn't break when he used his powers but still allow them to pass through."

Nightcrawler stared at her mouth hanging open.

"What, superheroes can't be smart?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow."

"Well, no- I mean yes . It's just- never mind." Nightcrawler shook his head. "So what can you do? Can you do anything else?"

"Yes I can. I have super strength and agility. You already saw that I can stick to the walls, I can stick to almost any surface."

"Almost any?"

"If the wall were booby trapped, as in electrocuted or covered in a slick such as oil then no I can't stick to it."

"Ah, makes sense. Anything else?"

"Yeah, increased endurance and my spider sense. I can't find anything, what about you?"

"No, but what's a 'spider sense?'"

"It's-" something suddenly caught Patricia's eye "Wait, what's that?"

Bent down and picked up a piece of wood that had what looked like green slime on it.

"What is this gunk?"

"Hey, that's Toad's slime!" Nightcrawler exclaimed.

Patricia handed him the wood. "Toad?"

"Yah, he works for Magneto." Come on we've got to report this to Wolverine."

Patricia walked to a spot where the wall was clear enough to crawl down and Nightcrawler BAMPF'd out of there. Just as she was about to head down a tingle went up her spine and buzzed at the back of her head.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted down "Oi, Cap! We've got trouble approaching!"

No sooner had she said that and jumped forward when the wall that was formerly behind her blew apart.

-Cyclops POV-

'_Well we haven't found much in clues except-'_

BAMPF!

"Wolverine, Spiderman and I found-"

Nightcrawler was cut off by Spiderman from above.

"Oi, Cap! We've got trouble approaching!"

Cyclops was about to ask what he meant when he saw him jump down and an explosion follow soon after that.

Looking up he saw five figures jump down from the hole in the wall. One was gangly, short and smelled worse than the sewers. He walked around either hunched over or on all fours. One was a boy his age with long brown hair and a black and red body suit. There was this dome like helmet over his head. Another was a skinny boy with white hair and next to him was a guy with blow torches on his arms and fiery red-orange hair. The last one was a man, tall, burly and animalistic.

"Sabertooth!" Wolverine snarled, having come running along with Captain when they heard Spiderman's warning.

The large man grinned, growling under his breath "Well, well, well. It's been a long time hasn't it Wolverine?"

**I'm sure any Marvel fan knows who all these guys are.**

**Read and Review please and no flamers.**


	6. Just an Offer

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.**

Sabertooth and Wolverine charged towards each other, and the others that came with Sabertooth took that as a cue to attack the others.

"So you're here with Magneto Avalanche?" Cyclops sneered. He fired an optic blast at the brown haired boy.

"None of your business one eye!" he spat back.

Dodging the blast, he held out his hand toward Cyclops direction. His eye practically rolled back in his head and the ground began to shake. Cyclops struggled to keep his balance, firing another shot at Avalanche.

Meanwhile, the kid with the fiery hair had introduced himself as Pyro. Captain America held up his shield to protect himself form a couple of fire shots the Pyro threw at him. He rushed forward, swinging a punch at the Australian mutant.

Jumping to the side he mocked "You'll have to do better than that Captain!"

He fired a stream of fire at the Captain who dodged, only to find the fire making a U-turn and shooting towards him once again.

The gangly kid was hopping around, slamming down on the spot Nightcrawler was in who teleported away each time.

"Ugh, you smell worse than usual Toad!" Nightcrawler said, holding his hand over his nose to block out the smell a bit.

"I told you it's a condition yo!" Toad spat back.

He inhaled deeply, his cheeks puffing out, before he spat a ball of green slime at Nightcrawler. Nightcrawler disappeared with a 'BAMPF' and reappeared above Toad. He pinned Toad down who soon threw him off and jumped after him.

The fight between Sabertooth and Wolverine was brutal. Both had their claws out and were trying to tear each other a part. No words were exchanged between the two, only animalistic roars.

The white haired boy sped towards Patricia at such a high speed, you couldn't even see him. Patricia jumped to the side, realizing she would probably have to rely on her spider sense to win this fight.

"So you're Spiderman huh?" The boy sneered. "I thought you'd be taller."

"Nice hair." she said sarcastically. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

"The name's Quicksilver and no one is faster than me."

He rushed at her again and she dodged. She shot her webbings at him and caught his feet, tripping him as a result. Quicksilver ripped the webbing off his feet, before charging Spiderman once more.

-Cyclops POV-

Captain America was still trying to get away from the fire when an idea formed In his head. He rushed towards the one called Avalanche with the fire following closely behind. Avalanche stuck a hand out in his direction, but Captain America simply jumped over him instead. Avalanche dropped his hand and looked at him, confused as to why he just jumped over him. It was then that he noticed the stream of fire a little too late. It hit the mutant, making him stagger.

"Watch what you're doing Pyro!" Avalanche spat.

"Sound advice." Cyclops stated.

Avalanche whipped around to attack him, only to take an optic blast to the chest. He went flying into a stack of crates, knocking him unconscious as a result. Pyro growled, taking aim at Cyclops instead only for Captain America's shield to hit him in the side of the head. He fell to the ground out cold. The Captain caught his shield, and he nodded to Cyclops who nodded back. Nightcrawler had subdued Toad ad Wolverine was starting to overpower Sabertooth. Cyclops looked in Spiderman's direction and let out a hiss.

Quicksilver was running around in circles around Spiderman, who was down on his knees (A/N yes, I know I said 'his' this is Cyclops POV, he doesn't know Spidey's a girl.) with a hand on his throat, struggling to breath. Cyclops moved to help him only for Captain America to stop him. He shot him an incredulous look but he merely shook his head.

"He can handle this."

-Spiderman POV-

The fight with Quicksilver had been going just fine when he started to run in circles around Patricia.

"_What is he-"_ Patricia eyes widened when she realized it was harder to breath _"D-damnit! He's creating a vortex!"_

Falling to her knees, Patricia tried to think of a way out of her current situation.

"_Okay, so how do I do this? Wait, what if I…?"_

Standing back up Patricia concentrated hard, relying only on her spider sense. Suddenly her hand shot out, catching Quicksilver's collar.

"Wait, what?! How did you-" Quicksilver sputtered.

Patricia never let him finish as she brought down her fist on the side of his head, knocking him out. By now Wolverine had downed Sabertooth.

"Dude how did you do that?" Nightcrawler exclaimed walking over to her.

"I concentrated on my spider sense and was able to pinpoint where he was. My spider sense tells me of any immediate danger." She answered.

"Dude, cool!"

She laughed a little, only to stop when her spider sense went off again. She looked up, as did everyone else, when she heard a groaning above her. The metal girders holding the ceiling up started bending out of shape and were separating from the roof. The roof began to cave in because of it.

"Everybody, move!" Captain America shouted.

Everyone shot off for the exit, and Nightcrawler, Captain America, Wolverine and Cyclops made it through. Patricia got there only to jump back from a warning from her spider sense. Large pieces of rubble fell soon after, blocking the entrance. Hissing she rushed off to find another exit only to see something rather strange. Five large, metal spheres had appeared, and tendrils shot out of them each one grabbing a prone form of the rogue mutants they had just fought. When her spider sense screamed at her again she shot off towards an exit she saw in the back. She just made it out as the building collapsed.

-Nightcrawler POV-

Okay, so not good. Everyone but Spiderman made it through. He had jumped back from the doorway and a bunch of rubble blocked it soon after that. He knew what, or rather who, exactly was the cause of this.

"Elf, move it! Now!" wolverine shouted.

Nightcrawler saw that the building was about to collapse and ran, but none of them got far enough. The building collapsed and Nightcrawler could only hunker down and protect his head, hoping for the best as the building rained down on all of them.

-Spiderman POV-

"_Okay, ow."_

Patricia pushed a large slab of stone that had her pinned off. She rubbed the side of her forehead where a large piece of the building and grazed her. It was going to bruise, big time. Her spider sense went off and she was on her feet in an instant. She whipped around only to come face to face with a man in red armor and a helmet who was flosting in midair. The five spheres that had grabbed the guys they were fighting seemed to follow him. It then dawned on Patricia who this was.

"Magneto," she whispered.

"You are correct in your assumption." Magneto replied. "Tell me Spiderman, why do you fight for these filthy humans? You are above them, as all mutants are."

"I help them because it is my responsibility to do so." Patricia answered, still on guard. She was very wary of Magneto, given the stories she heard about him weren't very pretty.

"Why do it though? If they can't help themselves then it is because they are weak!" Magneto spat. "You are better them. This is why I have appeared to you, to extend an offer to join the Acolytes. Join us, and mutant kind will soon be the dominate race!"

"Thanks, but no thanks. It is my duty to defend the weak, from any danger. Including the likes of you," Patricia scowled, pointing her finger at him as she said 'you.'

"Pity. Next time we meet Spiderman, you will be treated as an enemy." He flew away, the five spheres trailing close behind.

"Spiderman!"

Patricia turned her head to see Captain America and the three X-Men running towards her.

"Aww, geez! Was that Magneto?!" Nightcrawler exclaimed.

"Yep." Patricia said with a nod.

"Did he say anything of importance?" Cyclops asked.

Patricia shook her head "No, sorry."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Captain America spoke up. He turned towards the X-Men. "We'll let you know if we find anything."

Wolverine grunted, giving a nod and the five of them split into their groups and headed home.

"What did he say to you?" Captain America asked.

"He offered me a place in the Acolytes, which I'm assuming are the guys we just fought. I told him no of course, and he told me next we meet, I will be an enemy." She answered.

Realizing that he was staring at her she stopped and looked at him.

"That's all he said, and just a little bit on how mutants are superior to humans and will be the dominate species."

When he didn't stop staring she realized what was bothering him.

"I'm fine Cap. This isn't the first time a villain has asked me to change sides, and it won't be the last. The answer will always be no, you know that." Patricia assured him.

"Alright" Captain America replied with a nod "Come on, we have to debrief Fury on the mission."

Patricia grimaced at having to face the man who never seemed to smile and Captain America just laughed at her reaction.

"Geez, thanks for being sympathetic." She said sarcastically. She sighed and shook her head. _"Just another typical day I guess."_

**Well here's the first team up with the X-Men. There will be another. Okay, now onto the vortex Quicksilver created. Its purpose is to suck all the oxygen out of whatever is inside the vortex. That's why Patricia couldn't breathe.**

**Read and Review please, no flames.**


	7. You're a Girl?

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.**

(A/N I just now realized I've been forgetting to include Harry and Gwen. FAIL.)

"Hey Patricia!"

Patricia turned around to face where the voice had come from to see Harry walking towards her.

"Hey Harry, where have you been?" Patricia greeted

"What, no 'it's great to see you Harry?'" Harry placed a hand over his heart, acting like he was hurt.

Patricia quirked an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

"Alright, alright." He held up his hands in defense. "I was at this out of town meeting with my dad; he said I needed to start attending these things so I can take over Oscorp." Harry rolled his eyes.

Patricia winced in sympathy. "Hey, have you seen Gwen lately? I didn't see her at all last week."

"She's here today, she was sick." Harry answered. "By the way, I heard about last Friday. Are you okay?" (A/N yes, I know he was there but he didn't see the 'prank.' He only came to school to pick up his schoolwork for that day before leaving.)

Patricia frowned, grimacing a little. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad day is all. Oh, we got some transfer students while you were gone. Two of them are in our first class."

-Lunchroom-

"Hey, Patricia?" Kitty asked. "What happened to your forehead?" she gestured to the side of her forehead.

Patricia brushed her fingers over the spot Kitty implied, and winced when she pressed on a bruise. _"Damnit, I forgot that it would bruise."_

"Uh, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and walked into a wall."

"That's just like you Pat." Gwen said.

"Don't call me Pat!" Patricia protested.

"So you're Harry Osborn? That means your father is Norman Osborn right?" Jean asked.

The group was the same as it had been last week, only now Harry and Gwen were added in as well.

Harry scowled. "Yeah, that's my dad."

"Like, what's wrong, don't you like your dad?" Kitty asked.

"Well, yeah but it's because he's my dad you know?" Harry replied. "It's just, I want him to be proud of me for once."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at this before Harry continued.

"Look, while my father may be one of the inventors of the year, he's not exactly father of the year."

"Er, so why did you guys transfer to school here? From what I've heard it's only temporary and Manhattan is a long way from Bayville."

Patricia quickly changed the subject and, luckily for her, the others seemed to pick up on it.

"Just something the Professor thought would be good for us, kind of to integrate into different societies more." Scott answered.

"Yeah, Manhattan is definitely its own _special_ society." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Hey, who is 'the Professor?'" Patricia asked.

"Professor Xavier, we go to his school." Kurt answered.

"Xavier? As in the world renowned researcher on mutants?" Patricia asked wide eyed.

"Er, yeah. You've heard of him?" Kitty said, blinking a couple of times.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know how much this girl reads and researches herself?" Gwen muttered, casting a sideways bemused expression at Patricia.

Patricia blushed "I'm not that bad." She muttered.

Everyone at the table laughed, much to Patricia's expense.

-That night, at the Avengers tower-

Patricia was going out on another mission with the X-Men, though this time it would be a different group. And she was going with Black Widow. She pulled her mask down over her face and went out the window to meet Natasha who was, unsurprisingly, already ready to go and on a nearby rooftop. The two nodded to each other, before racing off to meet the group of X-men.

Arriving on the scene, there are once again three figures there to greet them, only they are all female. Two of them were around Patricia's age, while the other was an older woman. As they got closer, Patricia saw the girls' faces.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she had to stifle a gasp. _"Rogue and Kitty?!"_

The older woman stepped forward; she was African American with long, white hair. "Hello, I assume you're Black Widow and Spiderman."

"Yes." Natasha answered with a slight nod.

"My name is Storm, this is Rogue" she gestures to Rogue (A/N she doesn't have a field name, neither does Jean.) "and this is Shadowcat." She gestured towards Kitty.

"We have reason to believe Magneto has hired someone to poison the Pow-R 8 soda supply at their factory." Storm addressed them.

"But, why?" Patricia asked, thoroughly confused as to what the extremist had against the energy drink.

"We found out while this drink is harmless to humans, it forces a mutant's powers to grow much too rapidly. It can either cause their power to go out of control, or more likely the result is that it affects their appearance exponentially." Storm answered.

"And it seems that the owner of this factory is selling the stuff 'under the counter' to anti-mutant extremists." Kitty added.

"In other words to people who are looking for a new way to poison us." Rogue muttered.

"Come, this is the shortest way to the factory." Natasha gestured for them to follow.

-Pow-R 8 factory-

The group of five went into the factory via window, Storm and Spiderman having to help Rogue and Black Widow up. Kitty however just walked through the wall, startling Patricia to say the least.

"_Well, at least I know what she can do now."_ Patricia muttered in her head.

The group made their way to the containment units of the energy drink, finding no one there.

"Like, maybe whoever it was didn't show up?" Shadowcat offered.

"No, the person did." Patricia countered.

"What makes you say that?" Rogue questioned.

Patricia pointed to a part of the factory that was shadowed over and one could just barely make out the unconscious form of a guard.

"Oh." Rogue muttered, avoiding eye contact with Patricia at the moment.

Patricia's spider sense went off but before she could warn anyone a glowing card fellin the middle of their circle.

"Wha-" Patricia began, before being yanked back by Kitty.

"Everyone get down!" Storm shouted.

No sooner had they done that than did the card explode.

"Bonjur, mon cheri. I didn't expect to see you here." came a male, Cajun accented voice.

Patricia realized whoever it was was speaking to Rogue form the way she looked up and scowled.

"What do you want Gambit?!" Rogue spat.

Gambit stepped out of the shadowed corner he had been hiding in, revealing a brown haired man in a trench coat, a dark blue and red shirt and black pants. He had this sort of mask on that stopped below his chin, and completely covered the back, appearing once again in a headband fashion at his forehead. His Eyes were solid black and the iris' were red.

Patricia heard heavy foot steps behind her and turned to see a large man walking towards Kitty, who had noticed him as well. As he walked towards her a metal armor covered him like a second skin.

"Colossus." Shadowcat greeted curtly.

She immediately engaged in combat with him and, turning around, Patricia could see that Rogue had done the same with Gambit. She heard what sounded like a roar and turned around once more to see Storm jump back to avoid being pounced by a…cougar?! Or maybe not. The cougar's skin seemed to shift and it stood up on its hind legs. In its place stood a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow cat like eyes.

"Still working with Magneto, Mystique? Storm greeted.

Mystique just sneered before attacking Storm again. Patricia saw Natasha gesturing towards her before pointing off in a direction further into the factory.

"I saw someone heading for the containment units." Natasha informed her as she approached Black Widow's side.

The two raced off into the factory, Patricia letting Natasha lead the way. They reached a containment unit and Natasha went straight for the ladder and began to climb up. Patricia was about to follow when her spider sense went off. She jumped to the side just in time to avoid a bomb.

Looking up she scowled at the sight that greeted her. This man was on a glider of sorts, wearing a yellow body suit, with blue on his arms and legs. He wore yellow gloves and boots, and had on an orange cape with a hood pulled over his head. His mask was a grotesque, wrinkly, yellow skinned goblin face, with red eyes and pointed ears.

"Thought you were long gone Hoby." Patricia muttered.

"Sorry to disappoint, but the Hobgoblin is still kicking!" he exclaimed, grabbing another bomb out of his bag and throwing it.

Patricia rolled to the side before firing webbing at the Hobgoblin. He caught it and yanked he towards, backhanding her across the chest and into a wall.

"How is it you're helping Magneto, he hates humans." Patricia asked.

"I don't know who this Magneto is but I work for the blue lady." Hobgoblin sneered. "I owed her a favor, and while a may be a villain by your terms I always return the favor."

He dove down on his glider and attempted to ram Patricia, but she dodged to the side. The glider hit the wall and got stuck, the pointed ends of it imbedded in the wall. Hobgoblin struggled to get it out, before giving up and fighting Patricia on the ground. It became a battle of dodging bomb after bomb, and the occasional blade he would throw, and web shot after web shot. Eventually, much to Patricia's chagrin, the Hobgoblin got a lucky blow in. A bomb blew up close to her head, knocking her down and dizzying her. By the time she had gotten back on her feet, Hobgoblin had freed his glider and flew off. Patricia was confused at first but her eyes widened as she realized who he was headed for.

"Black Widow, look out!" Patricia shouted, running after Hobgoblin.

-Black Widow POV-

Natasha was currently de-contaminating the Pow-R 8 soda and didn't know how the fight was going on down below.

"Black Widow, look out!"

Natasha whipped her head up hearing Patricia's warning and saw Hobgoblin racing towards her

"No you don't!" Hobgoblin spat.

Her hand went to her gun, only for the Hobgoblin's glider to an abrupt stop and sending the goblin to the ground below. The glider was then tossed into a nearby wall, damaging it enough so it would be useless.

-Patricia POV-

"No you don't!" Hobgoblin spat.

Thinking quickly Patricia fired a web line and caught the glider. She yanked back bringing the glider to a stop and throwing off the Hobgoblin in the process. She then swung the glider into a wall, effectively ruining it.

"You stupid insect!" Hobgoblin screeched.

Patricia turned back around and didn't have time to dodge the blade thrown at her. It struck her square in the spot between her left shoulder and neck. She hissed from the pain, grabbing at it with her right hand. Shrugging off the pain she dodged a barrage of bombs, and used the dust and smoke they created to her advantage. Sneaking up to the Hobgoblin she smacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Glaring down at his prone form, she yanked the blade out of her shoulder area and hissed once again at the pain.

"All the other containment units were clean." Natasha walked up to Patricia. She nodded to her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Just peachy." Patricia muttered.

"Come we have to debrief Fury." Natasha said.

"But what about the-"

"They are coming with us; the rest of their team is there at the Avengers tower."

-Avengers tower-

"You're bleeding." Tony pointed out the minute they got back.

"Really, I hadn't noticed." Patricia muttered sarcastically.

She went straight to the medical bay to patch up her shoulder while the others went to the main room where everyone gathered. Patricia reappeared not long after, the cut only needing a minor wrap. She saw the same X-men from before, only now Jean was there too. There was also a girl with black hair, a headband, a pink shirt, jean shorts and a bright yellow coat. Beside her stood a boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. There was also a man who was large, blue and furry with fangs. She saw a man in a wheelchair and immediately recognized him as Xavier.

"So who exactly is this Magneto? More specifically anyway." Tony asked as Patricia walked over to the group of Avengers. Thor wasn't present as he was dealing with trouble on Asgard.

"You already know of his attentions, but he is a level 5 mutant with the power of magnetism." Xavier explained. "The Acolytes, the mutants you fought, are a group of mutants who more or less share his views. Though some of them have other reasons they are there."

"Any idea what he's after out here?" Steve asked.

"I'm afraid not." Xavier admitted.

"So who are you guys anyway" Clint asked. "You know underneath the mask."

"Why should we tell you?" Wolverine growled out.

"I'm just asking, we do have other ways to find out you know."

Wolverine growled stepping forward aggressively.

"Ignore him" Patricia spoke up "Fury uses those kind of methods, but we don't."

Wolverine stopped, but still glared venomously at Clint.

"I think it's kind of fair" Tony spoke up. "You know all of our identities."

"Not his." Cyclops pointed at Patricia.

Patricia saw Clint grinning out of the corner of her eye at the 'his' part.

"How about you tell us yours" Tony started "And web head over there takes off the mask."

Patricia whipped around and glared at him, but he held up his hands in defense.

"If you don't tell them, I will."

Patricia scowled, muttering "Fine."

Cyclops looked to Xavier, who nodded. "You can trust them."

"My real name is Scott Summers, and sorry but this has got to stay on." He said, tapping the side of his visor.

"I'm Jean Grey." Jean spoke up.

"Kitty Pryde" Shadowcat spoke up.

"Rogue"

"Sorry bub, you aint' getting my name." Wolverine growled.

Tony merely shrugged and looked to Storm next.

"My name is Oruro." (A/N Did I spell it right?)

"Kurt Wagner" said Nightcrawler.

Then the three newcomers spoke.

"My name is Hank McCoy, otherwise known as Beast." The large, furry, blue man spoke.

"Jubilee, or Jubilation Lee." The black hair girl said, blowing and popping a bubble form the gum she was chewing.

"Bobby Drake, Iceman." The sandy hair boy spoke.

When they turned their attention to her, she winced slightly before pulling off her mask. Needless to say a couple jaws dropped as she shook out her hair."

"Hi, I'm Patricia Parker."

**Tee-hee you'll see their reactions next time, mm-kay?**

**Read and Review please, no flames.**


	8. But I Don't do Makeovers!

**I do not own Marvel of any of its characters.**

"PATRICIA?!" Kitty screeched.

"Didn't see that coming." Scott said and next to him Kurt shook his head, blinking a couple times.

"You're a chick?!" Booby exclaimed.

Rolling her eyes at Bobby's outburst, she just waved to Kitty. "Yeah, hi Kitty."

"You know each other?" Bruce asked.

"Kitty is currently attending my school."

"And so are Jean, Rogue, Scott and Kurt." Kitty added.

"But, but why call yourself Spiderman?" Jean asked.

"To make finding out my identity harder." Patricia answered.

"But why do you live here?" Jubilee asked.

The Avengers and Kitty visibly winced, and Jubilee looked a little frantic.

"_Oops, did I ask the wrong thing?"_

Patricia frowned, her gaze saddening a bit. I was an orphan, and I wound up here."

"Fury ordered it, you know with her being the wall crawler and all." Clint finished.

"o-oh." Jubilee said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"So what do we do now, about Magneto I mean?" Steve asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'd like to discuss it with you in private." Xavier answered calmly. "Wolverine, Storm and Beast I want you to remain here."

"I can take the others to the break room?" Patricia offered.

"Go ahead." Steve consented with a nod.

-Break Room-

"So how long have you been Spiderman?" Scott asked.

"Almost a year now." Patricia answered.

"But the Professor never picked up your signature, we only knew about you from the news." Jubilee pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"All mutants give off a signature when they use their powers, and the Professor can detect them." Jean explained.

"Oh, well that's because I'm not a mutant." Patricia replied.

"But then what about your powers?" Kurt asked.

"I was bitten by a radioactive spider while on a class trip."

"No really." Bobby said.

Patricia turned in his direction and quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay then." Bobby muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Patricia.

"So what's been going on with all the villains lately? A lot of them seem to be trying to kill 'Spiderman.'" Kitty asked.

Patricia frowned, and then facepalmed cursing under her breath.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Patricia muttered.

Seeing the looks she was receiving, she decided to explain further.

"During my recent encounter with the Rhino and Shocker I saw someone else who had been watching the fight. But when I reached the area I saw the person in, he , she or whoever it was, was gone." Patricia explained.

"But, I don't understand. What did you forget?" Jean asked.

"For one, to tell the other Avengers about this person." Patricia listed. "And for two, to tell them about the note this person left behind."

"What did it say?" Scott asked.

"It read 'Kingpin.' Does that mean anything to you?" Patricia asked.

She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when they shook their heads no.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure I get how you disguise your voice, but how do you hide your, you know?" Bobby asked gesturing towards his chest area.

Patricia's face turned bright red before she fixated Bobby with a glare and scowl. She wanted to hit him but Rogue beat her to it, smacking him across the back of his head.

"Thank you." Patricia said, still glaring at Bobby.

The group carried on in their conversation until Wolverine cam and gathered the X-men up. Patricia waved them goodbye before retiring to her room.

"_Life sure has gotten a lot more interesting."_

-Sunday-

Patricia had gotten up early that day and was currently eating breakfast. She had already showered and gotten dressed when Tony dragged her away from the table.

"Wh-what the heck?!" Patricia protested.

"A couple of your friends, some of those X- girls, are her to see you." He answered.

He then shoved her into the elevator and tossed her purse at her.

"Your money and phone are in the purse and they're on the Bottom floor. Have fun!"

Tony waved as the door shut, grinning at Patricia's expense as the doors closed. Patricia stood there in the elevator looking a bit dazed.

"_What just happened?"_

-In Scott's car-

Patricia got downstairs only to be dragged out of the elevator by Kitty and Jubilee who shoved her into the back seat of a red car, that she later found out belonged to Scott, before getting in themselves. Jean was driving and Rogue was in the passenger's seat.

"Where are we going?" Patricia asked, finally getting over her shock of being shoved and/or dragged around this morning.

"Like, the mall of course!" Kitty replied cheerfully.

"_That explains why Tony gave me my purse"_ Patricia mused.

"B-but why?" Patricia asked.

"Just because." Jubilee answered slyly.

"_Uh-oh. I don't like that tone."_ Patricia thought.

They arrived at the mall and Kitty and Jubilee once again dragged her along with them. They stopped dragging her once they were in the mall a ways. It was then that Patricia beheld the horror they had stopped at.

A salon.

"Oh, oh no." Patricia held up her hands, backing away. "I am _not_ going in there."

"Yeah, you are." Rogue had come up behind her, and was now pushing her into the salon.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Jubilee agreed.

Patricia just shrank down, not really enjoying this at all. Inside the salon, each of the girls was attended to immediately. Apparently Jean had reservations made last night. The workers did everything in make-up and hair that they could. From fixing her eyebrows to putting on the eye makeup, from lip gloss to brushing her hair (which, by the way, she got many comments on how thick and how jealous they were of her hair. She turned red again, not used to any kind of praise on her looks.) to making it wavy. They even gave manicures and pedicures.

As soon as they were done, Patricia wanted to look in the mirror but the girls stopped her.

"We're not done yet." Kitty protested.

"We still have to get you new clothes." Jubilee added.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Patricia asked, looking down at her hoodie and jeans.

"You can't always wear a hoodie and baggy jeans Patricia." Jean answered.

And that was how she currently found herself at Hot Topic in one of the changing rooms. She was currently in a red, form fitting cami (A/N like a tank top, but it's not tight and doesn't have one of those stupid built in bras.), a black skirt with three silver studs in a vertical line on the waist line(which was, in Patricia's opinion, too short.) She was also handed a red rose choker with a black ribbon and two black fish net bows on either side of the rose. She had on red hoops and a pair of black combat style boots that went halfway up the lower part of her leg.

"Are you going to come out any time soon Patricia?" Kitty called through the door.

She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. Her eye makeup was this hazel, smoky cover, making it look almost natural. She had a charcoal colored eye liner (A/N It's like a smoky gray, I own one and it's actually really pretty) and light pink blush, though it was hard to tell with how hard she was actually blushing. A light pink lip gloss and lip liner accentuated her lips, without overdoing the color she already had in them. Her hair still reached halfway down her back, only now it was wavy and kind of framed her face and her hair had highlights she never knew she had. The outfit accentuated her curves very well.

Okay, she admits. She wore very baggy clothing. She had an almost hourglass figure going for her, where her sides dipped in but her hips dipped out. Speaking of which her hips were actually full and curvy, and her legs were shapelier than she had thought. Her arms were kind of skinny, but not scrawny as she had previously though. Her butt was full too, but not big and the skirt only emphasized that by the way it lifted in the back a little. And she was actually a large C, not a 'flat chest' like people at school teased her about. As a result, the low dipping cami showed a bit of cleavage, but it didn't look 'slutty' so to speak. She honestly couldn't believe it was her. She guessed she spent so long wearing that clothing so no one would know how small she was (she wasn't exactly as matured as she should have been in middle school) that she began to fool herself.

She was definitely not coming out though.

"I can't go out in this! It's way to revealing!" Patricia called back out.

"Oh come on Patricia, please?" Jubilee begged.

"No!"

"What the heck are you guys doing here?"

Patricia recognized the voice as male. No, she recognized the voice as that of Bobby.

"Patricia is in there, but she won't come out." Jean explained.

"Why not?" that was Kurt.

"_The boys are here?! I am so not coming out now!"_

"Patricia?" Rogue started. "Remember how we said you were getting new bras and panties too, even if you didn't like it."

Patricia mumbled "yes" in reply.

"If you don't come out now, your undergarments are going to consist of thongs and lingerie!" Rogue finished.

"No!" Patricia shouted, unlocking and bolting out of the changing room before she could even think about it.

She turned bright red for what had to be the hundredth time that day when everyone just stared, including a few of the employees. A chain reaction was then set off.

"EEEEEE!" Kitty squealed, laughing happily.

Jean gave her a questioning look.

"I wear baggy clothing what can I say?" Patricia mumbled staring at the floor.

She heard a thud, and saw that Bobby was on the ground, fainted. Patricia turned even redder if that was possible. Scott was trying to revive Bobby and Kurt was just staring. She noticed out of the corner of her eye one of the male employees had gotten a nose bleed.

"_This is going to be one long day."_ Patricia groaned in her head.

The girls had paid for their items, and chased the boys off. Rogue was sporting a pair of knee high black boots worn over dark green leggings. She had a black skirt similar to Patricia's and a black cami that fit her form as well as Patricia's. She had on a dark green, light weight jacket with a hood and black gloves. She wore a choker too, but hers had a green shamrock for the charm, adorned on either side by three chains covered in green jewels that formed into one chain as it went around the back. Her earrings were a pair of green spikes.

Jubilee was wearing a pair of black torn-up (A/N you know, like the ones that have holes in it and the like?) jeans and a hot pink cami that fit snuggly. Her shoes were pink and grey skater shoes. She still wore the yellow trench coat, but it seemed to go with the outfit really well. She wore a pair of pink studs in her ears and a necklace with a pair of pink lips as its charm.

Jean had shopped in a different store with Kitty, and was currently sporting a light green sleeveless top that tied around her neck in thin, ribbon-like strings. The top transitioned to a darker green on the lower half. She had on a jean skirt that hugged her legs and stopped and inch above the knees and a pair of green flats. She had on a few gold bangles on her right arm, and a small pair of gold, dangling earrings.

Kitty had on a shirt similar to Jean's, only hers was a swirl of different soft looking blues and dipped low on her back. She wore a short, white, denim skirt that flared up a bit at the ends and a pair of blue, ballerina slipper-like flats. She wore a pair of white hoops with three smaller blue hoops hanging off of them. She wore a clamp bracelet with a white flower on it.

They had bought many outfits and accessories, and were currently making their way out of the mall to head home. Patricia could feel everyone's eyes on them and tried to hide herself. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

-Later that night-

The group was staying at the Avengers mansion in Patricia's room; they had already gotten permission from both parties. (A/N The Avengers and the X-Men.) They had changed into their pajamas, Patricia wearing a nightgown she had bought of her own free will at the mall today.

"You have got to wear one of those outfits to school tomorrow!" Jubilee insisted.

"Plus those ladies at the salon to show us how to do out hair and makeup like that." Kitty said.

"I cannot wait to see what their reactions will be, the Avengers too." Jean added after a pause.

The group had snuck past the Avengers (except Natasha who didn't draw any attention to them) and gone straight to Patricia's room.

"I wasn't even thinking about that I would be seen by the Avengers, thanks a lot." Patricia said sarcastically.

They all shared a laugh and exchanged stories with each other for the rest of the night. Patricia couldn't help but smile; it was the first time, in a long time, that she just felt normal.

**Patricia is definitely going to turn some heads tomorrow. ;)**

**Read and Review please.**


	9. Names are of No Use to a Dead Man

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.**

Patricia looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Today was the day, the day she completely changed her looks. Her hair, makeup and outfit were what it had been yesterday, as she had washed the clothes when she got home. The girls had already gotten up and ready and only Kitty remained. The others had gone on ahead to school and Jubilee back to wherever they were staying.

"Well, are you coming?" Kitty asked, leaning against Patricia's doorway.

"I wonder how they'll take it?" Patricia said, giving a nervous smile.

"We'll just have to see, won't we?" Kitty answered.

-Kitchen-

Needless to say Natasha is the only one who didn't react as she had seen Patricia's new look yesterday. Tony spit out his coffee and Bruce choked on his. Steve, who had been pouring a cup of orange juice, stared dumbfounded; so much so that he didn't realize that he was still pouring the orange juice, but missing the glass. Clint was walking when he saw her, and went straight into the wall as a result.

Patricia just stood there and gave a meek wave, while next to her Kitty was trying not to laugh.

"If this is their reaction, I can't wait to see the one you'll get at school!" Kitty whispered.

Patricia had completely forgotten about that. Oh boy.

-School-

All attention was on the four girls as they walked into the school, Jean and Rogue waiting for them a bit away from the school yard so as not to be seen. Jaws dropped faces turned red, but none more so than Patricia's. She was so not use to this kind of attention. Everyone's whispering on how 'hot' they were didn't help either, if you could call it whispering with how loud they actually were.

"Whoa, dude check out the hot chicks!"

"I know right?"

"Who are they?"

"Three of them are those transfer students, but I don't know who the one in red is."

"Dude, I think that's Parker!"

"What, no way!"

"Holy crap it is, when did tiny tits get so hot?"

Patricia wanted to curl up in a corner and die. The gossiping was now focused mainly on her, and she was so not ready for this.

"Holy crap, Patricia is that you?"

Turning around she found herself face to face with Harry and Gwen. Harry was blushing and it only intensified when he saw her face. Gwen's mouth was hanging open, but only for a moment before she shut it and grinned widely. Seeing Harry's state, she elbowed him hard in the shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?" Harry rubbed his shoulder, having snapped out of his stupor.

"You were about to start drooling on your shoes Harry." Gwen pointed out.

Harry blushed a little, rubbing the back of his head.

"So what happened Pat?" Gwen asked.

"Don't call me that. I went to the mall with Kitty, Rogue, Jean and a friend of theirs, Jubilee. They dragged me into a salon, and then forced me to get new clothes. Well most of the clothes I got anyways." Patricia added after a pause.

"Well you look awesome, doesn't she Harry?" Gwen asked teasingly.

"I-I, uh…" Harry stammered, before covering his face with his hand and turning away, face bright red.

Patricia and Gwen shared a laugh before heading off to their first class.

-lunch-

Needless to say, most of the attention, if not all, was on her and the others throughout their classes all day instead of the lesson at hand. Patricia was heading down to the lunchroom with Rogue, both chatting and laughing at everyone's reactions today.

"Hey, new girl!" a loud, male voice called out.

Rogue turned around, assuming whoever it was had been shouting at her.

"No, no the other one. In the red shirt." It called again.

Quirking an eyebrow at that, Patricia turned around to see Flash Thompson and three of the cheerleaders standing there. Liz Allen and Sally (A/N what is her last name?) were two of the three present.

"Never seen you around before." Liz pointed out.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with people more of your status?" Sally added in a snobby tone.

"People of my status?" Patricia repeated, eyebrow still raise as she exchanged a quick glance with Rogue who was trying not to laugh at the 'new girl' bit.

"Yeah, people like us!" Flash puffed his chest out, before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer. "It be a lot more fun than hanging out with the losers you have today."

Patricia scowled a bit at that, before ducking under Flash's arm and backing up a bit.

"None of you recognize me, do you?"

Receiving only blank looks, Patricia decided to break it to them while having a little fun doing so.

"It's me Eugene." Patricia addressed Flash.

Eugene 'Flash' Thompson's eyes widened, knowing only one girl, besides his mom, that knew his real name. "PARKER?!"

"Ding, ding we have a winner." Rogue said between laughs at the absolute dumfounded looks on the jock's and cheerleader's faces.

The two girls walked away and rounded the corner into the lunchroom just before hearing Sally's screech.

"BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

The two laughed once again only harder this time, before heading off to join the others for lunch.

-Streets of Manhattan-

"_Today had actually been fun."_ Patricia thought to herself as she swung around the city as Spiderman, currently on patrol.

Sure she had been embarrassed at first what with all the attention, but soon got used to it and shared a couple of laughs with her friends at the more 'interesting' reactions from her fellow students.

So far patrol had been boring, and she was about o head back to the tower when her webbing suddenly broke.

"Whoa!"

Thinking fast she shot another web line and managed to land safely on a nearby roof top. Turning around to try and find her assailant she was surprised to see he had jumped down onto the same roof as her. The man was tall and well built, wearing a black body suit with white gloves and boots. It was white around the neck area, before going back to black as it continued into a hood that covered the upper half of his face. A white set of circles looking like a target was in the middle of his forehead.

"You know, placing a target in the middle of your head may not be such a good idea." Patricia pointed out.

The man just stared at her, chewing on his toothpick before pulling it out. He rolled it between his fingers, before suddenly throwing it at Patricia. Patricia held her hand up in front of her face to swat it away and was surprised when the toothpick actually pierced through her skin.

Patricia let out a hiss of pain, before yanking the toothpick, which was half way embedded, out of her hand.

"What the fuck, who are you?!" Patricia demanded.

"The name's Bullseye," The man answered "though it won't be of much use to a dead man."

**Looks like Kingpin is pulling out the big guns.**

**Sorry if you disagree, but let's face it. Villains like Hobgoblin, rhino, shocker, or (though they haven't appeared yet) vulture and scorpion are small fry. Sandman or Hydroman may be a bit more dangerous, but are still small fry.**

**I'm sure you all know who Patricia is about to meet in the next chapter.**

**Read and Review please, no flames.**


	10. Just Who Is This Kingpin?

**I do not own Marvel or any of its characters.**

Bullseye whipped out a pistol and began firing at Patricia who, even with her spider sense, was barely able to dodge the bullets.

"_Looks like this Kingpin is pulling out the big guns."_ Patricia thought.

Patricia dodged another bullet and rolled behind some rubble on the roof and surveyed her surroundings. She spotted a large piece of metal on the roof of the building next to them right behind Bullseye.

"_Perfect."_

She fired the web line and, hitting her mark, yanked the rubble straight into Bullseye's back. He fell with a grunt and Patricia walked over to him cautiously. Her spider sense went off too late for her to dodge the bullet now embedded in her upper left arm.

"Son of a-" Patricia swore, nearly sinking to her knees from the pain.

She staggered backwards and dodged a knife thrown by Bullseye. He had apparently abandoned the pistol for whatever reason, whether it be that he ran out of ammo or otherwise.

"Still don't see why the Kingpin thinks someone like me needs to be the one to finish you off." Bullseye said, twirling a knife in his hand before tossing it. "This is too easy."

"Sorry to disappoint." Patricia spat, dodging the knife he threw.

Patricia dodged a couple more knives and managed to get around behind Bullseye, landing a swift roundhouse kick to his side. She webbed him up while he was down only for him to cut through it with one of his knives. She quickly landed some blows before Bullseye went for one of his own. She crossed her arms in an 'X' fashion in front of her, blocking the brunt of the blow but still pushing her back. She dodged some more knives before diving behind some rubble. She used all the rubble on the roof to sneak around and behind Bullseye who was looking around to spot her. She jumped out and pinned the mercenary down before he could react.

"Now tell me," Patricia sneered, grinding his nose into the roof "Who is this 'Kingpin?'"

"I don't have to tell you nothin'" he muttered, fiddling with a shirt pocket without Patricia's notice.

"You're really not in the position to be lying to me." Patricia spat.

"Oh, aren't I?"

Before Patricia could register those words, Bullseye had stuck her in the leg with a dart. Her whole body suddenly felt numb and she collapse to the side of the man.

"Maybe you weren't a waste of time," Bullseye stated as he got up "though others have still lasted longer than you."

He kicked her in her side to roll her over so she was looking up. Patricia did her best not to flinch showing that she felt that, so that he wouldn't know her spider DNA was already fighting off the numbing agent.

"_But then again, it may not matter if it doesn't do it fast enough"_ Patricia thought grimly as she found herself staring down the barrel of the man's pistol once again.

"Lights out slim." And he pulled the gun's trigger….

Only for it to be knocked out his hands. A hard hit to the side of his head knocked him out, and Patricia, who was no longer under the effects of the numbing agent, saw that it had been done by a javelin. Sensing someone behind her she spun around quickly to be met by a man in a red devil's costume. The only thing you could see was the area around his mouth.

"Who are you?" Patricia asked, narrowing her eyes.

He didn't answer her, instead walking over to the mercenary and picking him up by the collar. Bullseye had come to around now, and looked at the man holding him up before it turned into a glare.

"What are you doing here Daredevil?" He sneered. "This has got nothing to do with you."

"When the Kingpin is involved it does" Daredevil spat. "Now why is he trying to kill him?" He jerked his head in the direction of Patricia.

"How should I know" Bullseye said with a shrug "All I know is he's gotten on the boss' bad side."

Daredevil scowled at the mercenary, before landing a blow to the side of his head rendering him unconscious once more. Patricia then webbed him up before alerting some nearby police.

"So you're Daredevil?" Patricia asked, watching as Bullseye was taken into custody from a nearby rooftop.

"You should stay out of Kingpin's business." The man replied curtly. "He's a dangerous man who shows no mercy."

"Yeah, I figured that from his trigger happy friend over there." Patricia replied sarcastically. Jerking her thumb towards the vehicle Bullseye had been loaded into.

"I'm serious."

"So am I!" Patricia exclaimed. "I've dealt with worse than a mercenary!"

"Stay out of this!" Daredevil spat again, before jumping off the roof and disappearing into the alley.

"Friendly guy." Patricia muttered, before jumping off the roof as well and webbing her way back to the tower.

-Avenger's Tower-

"So wait, this Kingpin hired someone to kill you?!" Steve exclaimed.

"Uh, Cap. I'm pretty sure he's hired all those villains to kill me that recently popped up." Patricia explained "and either hired the guy who created, if he didn't do it himself, those robots."

"So you said his name was Kingpin right?" Clint asked carefully.

"Yeah, why? Do you know something?"

"It sounds familiar. I'll check S.H.E.I.L.D. data bases tomorrow." Clint answered.

"More importantly is this Daredevil character." Natasha stated.

"Now him, I know I've heard of." Clint said.

"Who wouldn't have, he's the only_ blind_ vigilante in this city." Tony pointed out.

"He's _blind_?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Yes, but he is actually quite skilled in a sixth sense of sorts." Natasha explained. "It allows him to see without seeing."

"Did he say anything of importance?" Bruce asked.

"No just pretty much told me to 'butt out' and then ran off." Patricia muttered.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now." Steve said. "Clint you go ahead and get those files on Kingpin, and look up the ones on Daredevil while you're at it."

"Roger." Clint said with a curt nod.

Clint and Natasha left while Bruce retired to his room. Patricia was about to do the same when Steve called her back.

"Before you go, there's someone you should meet." Steve said.

"He just came back from Asgard." Tony added.

"Thor?" Patricia asked, surprised.

As if to answer her question, a loud crack of thunder was heard before a flash engulfed the room from the balcony. When it cleared, the God of Thunder was revealed standing before Steve and Tony.

"Greetings friends," Thor boomed "I have returned from Asgard.

"I see you still don't understand the concept of 'inside voice.'" Tony joked, rubbing at his ear a bit.

Thor looked confused until Steve got his attention.

"Ignore tony" he said, waving said billionaire off. "This is the newest member of our team, Spiderman."

"Ah, so this is the man of spider!" Thor shouted, clasping one hand hard on Patricia's shoulder. Her injured one at that as Patricia winced. "I've heard that you are still very young from friend Stark. Tell me, how did a boy of your age come into this life?"

"Boy?" Patricia whispered, glancing at Tony.

Tony held up his hands and shrugged. "I didn't tell him everything."

"I am afraid I do not follow my friend."

"Just wait till you see who is underneath the mask." Tony said, chuckling.

Patricia removed her mask and Thor, instead of looking surprised, smiled.

"Ah, that makes much more sense now!" Thor exclaimed.

"It does?" Patricia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"In Asgard, most women start their training at a younger age than the men do." Thor explained.

"Oh, okay." Patricia trailed off.

The conversation only lasted for a while before the heroes decided to retire to bed.

"_Something tells me life with the God of Thunder is going to be interesting, if not a little strange."_ Patricia mused.

**I don't know if what I said about Asgard and its training ages is true, but this is fanfiction so I'm sticking with it. **

**Read and Review and no flames.**


End file.
